EUNHAE DRABBLE : KONSER JB
by Piyooo
Summary: "EUNHAE nonton konser JB, apa yang terjadi?" (Apa banget dah summarynya...) EUNHAE, YAOI, just DRABBLE


"Hyukjae~"

"..."

"Hyukjae, ayolah~"

"Ish, kau sangat kurang kerjaan, Lee Donghaek!"

"Aish, kenapa sih kau tidak mau? Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku Lee Donghaek. Namaku Lee Donghae. LEE-DONG-HAE, ingat itu! Beda tulisan beda arti, kau tahu!"

"Ya ya ya~ terserah kau saja. Ck, daripada ke sana bukanlah lebih nyaman di kamarku? Huh?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu sini aku peluk biar tidak bosan. Pelukanku hangat dan nyaman kok. Sini, sini~"

GREP!

"YAA! Aku tidak mau! AKU INGIN LIHAT KONSER JUSTIN BIEBER, LEE HYUKJAE _PABBO_!

.

.

.

KONSER JB

By Piyooo

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe?)

Rate : T

Cast : Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae

Lenght : just drabble

Disclaimer : Terserah mereka saja, saya hanya pinjam nama :D

Summary : EUNHAE nonton konser JB, apa yang terjadi? (Apa dah summarynya -_-)

.

.

.

"Buka kacamatamu, Hyuk. Memangnya kau bisa melihat dengan kaca mata hitam seperti itu, di tempat gelap pula."

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Aish, berhenti cemberut seperti itu Hyuk. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu, kau tahu!"

"Memang wajahku kenapa?"

"Tahu deh!"

"Ish,..."

Haaahhh...pada akhirnya di sinilah aku sekarang, di konsernya JB. Dan jangan menyuruhku menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, kalau kau tidak ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ck, abaikan.

Di sini sungguh membosankan. Kalau bukan karena ketidakberdayaanku akan _puppy eyes _seorang Lee Donghaek, ehem maksudku Lee Donghae, mungkin aku sudah berada di bawah selimut hangatku plus dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai berada di pelukanku. Kau tahu kan siapa yang kumaksud? Yup! Tentu saja _namja _di sampingku ini, siapa lagi.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku benar-benar tak mengerti sekaligus heran dengan isi kepala seorang Lee Donghae, ia bilang ingin melihat konser JB karena ingin belajar bahasa Inggris. Yang benar saja...-_-"

_By the way_, kenapa Donghae hanya diam saja. Bukankah tadi ia yang ngotot minta nonton. Seharusnya kan ia teriak-teriak, ikut bernyanyi sambil mengangkat _lightstick_nya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Hae, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Huh? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Errr...ikut menyanyi, mungkin? Bukankah kau suka JB?"

"Aku memang suka JB, tapi aku tidak hafal lagunya."

"Katakan saja kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris."

"Ck, kita sama Lee Hyukjae~"

"Ah iya. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sok Engrish sepertimu."

"Aish, bisakah kau diam Hyuk?!"

Haaahh, baiklah baiklah. Daripada menghadapi Donghae yang sedang marah-ia bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan jika marah-lebih baik aku diam saja. Tidur mungkin, kacamataku kan hitam, tidak akan ada yang tahu aku jika aku tidur. Tapi tidak. Banyak ELF yang juga melihat konser ini. Mata mereka kan sangat jeli. Sangat tidak lucu jika nantinya fotoku yang sedang tertidur di tengah-tengah konser tersebar di internet. Itu sangat tidak keren!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat membosankan ini. Ck, aku sudah tidak tahan. Lee Hyukjae adalah _namja _yang _hyperaktif, _bukankah ELF terutama Jewels tahu hal itu. Seharusnya kalian tahu betapa amat sangat bosannya seorang Lee Hyukjae duduk diam seperti ini. Ingin ikut menari tapi takutnya Beliebers jadi Jewels semua. Narsis! #plak

Pasti sangat hebat jika _followers _JB yang jumlahnya fantastis itu pindah ke _followers _Super Junior Lee Hyukjae yang tampan. Hahahaha...

Plak!

"Argh! Yaa, Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku eoh?"

"YAA! Hyukjae! _Baby! Baby!"_

"Huh? _Baby_? Uwaaah, kau memanggilku "_baby_"! Aww, kau sangat manis baby hae~"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu lagunya JB yang _Baby _sudah mulai."

"Eoh?"

"_C'mon _hyuk..._baby baby baby oohh~ baby baby..."_

"..."

_Well, _akhirnya duo EunHae yang keren bertransformasi menjadi _fanboy _dari JB. Meski yang terdengar hanya "_baby baby baby oooohh~ baby baby~" _sedari tadi. -_-"

.

.

.

Fiuuhh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur sambil memeluk Donghae. Aaahh, pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Hae, ayo kita pul- eh?"

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Donghae duduk di jalan begitu?

"_Gwaenchana, _Hae?"

"Hyuk~"

"_N-ne..._kau kenapa?"

"Hyuk~ kakiku kram, aku tidak bisa jalan."

"Heh?"

"Aku terlalu lama duduk tadi, kakiku kram."

"..."

"Hyuuukk~~~"

_Puppy eyes _itu lagi, ck. Kelemahan seorang Lee Hyukjae adalah _puppy eyes _seorang Lee Donghae, benar-benar menyebalkan. Haaahh, ya sudahlah. Toh, aku juga sangat mencintainya. Aku pun berjongkok di depannya.

"_Arraseo~ _cepat naik ke punggungku, _piggy ride back okey?"_

"OKEY! ^^"

"Dasar manja."

"Haha, _saranghae Hyuk~"_

"_Nado saranghae, _Lee Donghaek~"

"Ish!"

"Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

END!

HAHAHAHAHA! Gaje! Aneh! Ngaco! Ngarang abis!

Yaaah, kan katanya "Unleash Your Imagination". Dan inilah hasil imaginasi saya, hahahaha #plak

Saya bener2 ga tau siapa yg beliebers di antara mereka. Atau mungkin saja dua2nya, kkkk. Atau malah bukan beliebers, cuma pengen buang duwit aja (Lah?). Kalau menurut pengamatan saya (ceilaahh bahasanya...) hyukjae tuh kayak ga tertarik gitu buat nonton. Masa nonton konser, di tempat gelap, pake kacamata hitam gitu. Emang keliatan -_-" yaa, kecuali kacamatanya canggih(?)

Yaa sudahlah, udah terlanjur di publish juga -_-"

Oh iya...buat semua readers (termasuk siders), terimakasih sudah mau membaca semua ff-ff saya. Terutama yang udah bersedia ninggalin review, jeongmal gomawo...saranghae, mumumumuuu~

See ya :D

Piyooo


End file.
